high school musical a vida continua
by izabellinha
Summary: como o prometido o segundo cap finalmente
1. Chapter 1

High School Musical a vida continua.

O que aconteceria se depois de dois anos do musical, Troy e Gabriela estivessem namorando, e ficassem noivos e depois da primeira vez deles ela engravidasse e tivesse que encarar a chegada de uma prima que fará de tudo para ter Troy só para ela e com isso Gabriela tivesse diversos problemas durante a gestação...


	2. Cap 1

Oi pessoal,

Os personagens não me pertencem, apenas alguns.

Desculpem a demora espero que gostem e comentem...

Cap. 1 – Dois anos depois e o reencontro.

O musical, Cidade Reluzente tinha sido um sucesso e Troy e Gabriela tinham sido convidados para gravarem um CD, que gravaram, mas fizeram questão que tivessem como pianista e compositora a Kelsy, neste meio tempo Troy já tinha uma bolsa para East Colege junto com Gabriela, com quem estava namorando desde uma semana depois do jogo, e tinha sido chamado para jogar no time juvenil dos All Stars, com patrocínio e também um salário de U$ 50.000,00, que estava sendo guardado, numa poupança, para comprar uma casa para quando ele e Gabriela se casassem, pois durante as férias de final de ano eles tinham ficado noivos, e ela tinha sido chamada para fazer parte de um grupo de pesquisa na faculdade e receberia U$50.000,00 também, pois já viam acompanhando ela desde o primeiro ano e resolveram investir em sua inteligência.

Era primeiro dia de aula e Troy foi buscar Gabriela na casa dela para irem para a aula e depois do treino dele e da reunião do grupo de estudos que ela teria iriam procurar uma casa como estavam fazendo já há algum tempo. Chegando no colégio logo encontraram os amigos Taylor e Chad que também estavam namorando.

Fala aí Chad? Taylor? Como foram as férias? – perguntou Troy.

Foram ótimas e as de vocês? – responderam os dois?

Ficamos noivos. – disse Gabriela toda feliz.

Meus parabéns, quando vai ser o casamento? – perguntou Taylor.

Depois de encontrarmos uma casa e começar a reforma-la é que vamos começar em pensar numa data. – disse Troy abraçando Gabriela e os três entrando, pois o sinal tinha acabado de tocar.

Enquanto os quatro amigos conversavam o diretor da escola estava com três pessoas que conheciam Gabriela bem, mas não a vêem a bastante tempo, que são o pai dela, o irmão gêmeo e uma prima com quem Gabriela tem uma rivalidade desde pequena, e os dois últimos tinham acabado de ser matriculados para a turma deles.

Depois de conversarem com o diretor os dois sobem em direção a primeira aula com a senhora Darbus, chegando lá eles entregam o papel com o nome deles para a professora e sentam nas duas primeiras carteiras.

Bom dia turma. Espero que vocês não tenham esquecido que teremos o musical de inverno em 1 mês e que espero que vocês se escrevam para a seleção dos papeis, espero vê-los lá senhores Bolton e Montez como das ultimas vezes. – disse ela se dirigindo para Gabriela, que nessa hora percebe a presença dos dois familiares, e Troy.

Depois da aula os quatro amigos estavam saindo da sala quando são abordados pelo novo aluno que na hora reconhece Gabriela.

Gabi, a quanto tempo. – disse ele abraçando a garota e quem não gosta muito disto é Troy que fica com ciúmes, Gabriela percebendo o ciúme do noivo trata logo de apresenta-los.

Isso é verdade Carlos, deixe-me antes de qualquer coisa deixe-me apresenta-lo ao pessoal, Carlos estes são Troy o meu noivo e capitão dos Wild Cats, Taylor a minha amiga e Chad jogador dos Wild cats, gente este é o meu irmão gêmeo Carlos. – disse ela apresentando todos.

Prazer. – disseram os três amigos.

O prazer é meu. – disse o rapaz. – eu tava mesmo querendo falar com você Troy, para ver seu eu consigo entrar para o time. E que história é essa de noivo? – disse ele assustado.

Ficamos noivos neste inverno quando fez dois anos que nos conhecemos e daqui a duas semanas no dia da final, a gente completa dois anos de namoro. – disse Troy. – Se você quiser entrar para o time me acompanha que eu te apresento ao meu pai que é o treinador, vamos Chad que temos treino.

Claro vamos. – disseram os dois se despedindo das garotas que foram se encontrar com o grupo de estudo..

Com isso o dia passou normal e depois das aulas Troy foi treinar nos Alls Stars e Gabriela para a faculdade, pois estava trabalhando numa pesquisa com o pessoal.

CONTINUA...


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LER

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Oi gente,

Por favor comentem a fic, para que eu possa saber no que eu tenho que mudar, sem comentário sem capitulo novo.

Eu preciso de um beta reader, se alguém estiver interessado por favor deixar um review me falando.

O segundo cap sai assim que eu conseguir um. Mas já está pronto.

abraços


	4. cap 2

Desclaimer: os personagens de High School musical não me pertencem.

Este capitulo terá hentai.

Por favor comentem.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e como prometido aqui está o segundo capitulo por favor continuem comentando

Gente está é a primeira vez que eu escrevo hentai, comentem se ficou legal.

Abraços.

"" fala dos personagens.

"" _pensamento deles._

--------------------

CAP. 2- A PRIMEIRA VEZ E UMA BELA NOTICIA.

Já tinha se passado dois meses desde o inicio das aulas e Troy e Gabriela tinham encontrado uma casa, com 6 suítes no segundo andar, mais 5 quartos no térreo, onde em um deles fizeram uma biblioteca para poderem estudar, dependência de empregados, uma sala de estar, uma sala de jantar, uma cozinha espaçosa, um bom porão, um sótão, um amplo jardim com uma piscina e com um bom espaço onde Troy mandou construir uma pequena quadra de basquete, uma garagem com espaço para 4 carros, a casa saiu num total de U$700.000,00, que eram as suas economias mas ainda sobrou para comprar os móveis U$ 20.000,00, alem dos salários, e também tinham sido escolhidos para o novo musical da escola, mas a prima de Gabriela, a Amanda, não parava de dar em cima dele deixando Gabriela morrendo de ciúmes e que ela não saísse do seu lado.

Com a casa comprada, eles começaram a comprar os móveis, dando prioridade para o quarto deles e para a cozinha para que pudesse se mudar logo para lá. Com os móveis do quarto deles e de um quarto de hospedes para os amigos, da cozinha e da sala comprados os dois, resolveram se mudar mesmo não estando casados, eles tinham a permissão dos pais para morarem juntos, como marido e mulher.

Era a primeira noite deles na nova casa, já tinham levado todas as suas coisas para lá, e tinham pedido uma pizza para jantar, estavam já no quarto dando uns amaços.

"Gostando da nova casa?" Perguntou Troy abraçando Gabriela e beijando-a.

"Mas é claro. Ela é muito aconchegante".Disse Gabriela beijando-o.

"Que bom que gostou".Disse ele começando tirar a blusa dela e ela fazendo o mesmo com a dele.

Começo do hentai.

Troy estava por cima de Gabriela beijando-a enquanto tentava livra-la da saia para deixa-la apenas de lingerie enquanto ela já tinha deixado-o só de cueca. Após deixa-la só com a lingerie, ele começa a percorrer o corpo dela com boca tirando-lhe o que lhe restava de roupa.

Após um explorar o corpo do outro, troy se posicionou para começar a penetração e falou:

"Vou de vagar, mas mesmo assim vai doer um pouco tem certeza que quer continuar?" Perguntou ele beijando-a.

"Tenho" disse ela abrindo as pernas para que ele pudesse começar e ele começou. No inicio ela sentiu dor, mas logo a dor foi substituída pelo desejo enquanto ele se movia mais rápido dentro dela e acabou ejaculando nela saindo dela e indo pro lado e abraçando-a para dormirem.

Fim do Hentai.

No dia seguinte, os dois acordaram normalmente e foram para a escola. Chegando lá logo a prima da Gabriela veio logo falar com ele.

"Oi Troy" disse ela tentando abraça-lo, para colocar ciúmes em Gabriela que logo emburrou a cara, mas Troy logo desviou e disse.

"Me esquece Amanda eu amo a sua prima e não vou larga-la de jeito nenhum e logo iremos nos casar" disse ele pegando Gabriela pela mão e indo à direção dos amigos e ficaram conversando até o horário das aulas e entraram.

Mais um mês tinha se passado o CD novo deles foi um sucesso fazendo com que os dois pudessem comprar mais móveis para a casa e pudessem contratar uma faxineira e uma cozinheira, para ajuda-los com a casa.

Era um dia normal de aula e Gabriela acordou passando mal como vinha acontecendo há alguns dias. Na hora que a viu passando mal Troy falou.

"Acho melhor você não ir à aula hoje, você já está assim há dois dias". Disse ele enquanto segurava o cabelo dela.

"Mas eu tenho que ir. Nós temos ensaio geral, se eu não for a senhora Darbus vai fazer picadinho de mim". Disse ela se levantando e se limpando.

"Tudo bem mais depois do ensaio vou te levar no medico para ver o que você tem". Disse Troy começando a tirar a roupa e entrando no banho e sendo acompanhado por ela.

As aulas já tinham acabado e Troy estava treinando junto com o time enquanto não dava a hora do ensaio e estava conversando com Chad.

"Estou preocupado com a Gabriela ela não tem passado bem nos últimos dias" comentou Troy enquanto se aquecia. "vou leva-la no médico depois do ensaio". Nesta hora Taylor entra correndo na quadra e indo a sua direção e fala.

"Troy a Gabriela desmaiou e foi para a enfermaria".Disse ela e na mesma hora ele foi correndo em direção a enfermaria e deixando Chad para explicar a sua ausência para o seu pai.

Chegando lá ele entra direto e a vê deitada numa cama ainda inconsciente e vai falar com a enfermeira.

"O que ela tem?" Perguntou ele.

"Não sei ainda, mas o melhor vai ser você leva-la no medico para ver e para ela fazer alguns exames". Respondeu a enfermeira. "Aqui esta um atestado liberando-a do resto das atividades de hoje e já falei com a senhora Darbus e ela remarcou o ensaio para amanha, pois os principais não estarão presentes" disse ela sendo interrompida por Gabriela que acabava de acordar.

Depois de tudo explicado e Troy ter conversado com o pai sobre o que estava acontecendo e ter sido dispensado do treino daquele dia os dois foram ao médico.

Chegando lá esperaram um pouco para serem atendidos e foram feitos alguns exames, que eles esperaram uma hora e os resultados saíram e o médico os chamou novamente.

"Meus parabéns vocês vão ser pais" disse o médico para a surpresa dos dois. "a senhorita gostaria de fazer uma ultra-sonografia para ver o bebe?"

"sim é claro."respondeu Gabriela ainda surpresa.

Depois da ultra ter sido feita e o médico dar alguma recomendações os dois voltam para casa e ligam para seus pais e os chamam para jantarem na casa deles junto com os amigos que eles também chamaram.

Na hora do jantar Troy levantou e deu a noticia para a família.

"Gente, eu e Gabriela os chamamos aqui para lhes dar uma bela noticia daqui a 8 meses a nossa família vai aumentar, vamos ter um bebe." Disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e dando um beijo na noiva e foram cumprimentados por todos presentes, quem não gostou muito foi a prima de Gabriela, pois ela sabia que a criança iria uni-los mais ainda. Depois dessa noite os dois continuaram a ter uma vida melhor só que Gabriela tinha algumas restrições por causa da Gravidez.

CONTINUA...

Espero que tenham gostado, por favor, continuem comentando...

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e como o prometido aqui está o segundo capitulo espero que gostem.

Foi um pouco maior mais espero que os próximos sejam um pouco maiores do que esses dois primeiros.

Desculpem a demora tenho andado sem tempo, mas assim que der escrevo o terceiro e publico.


End file.
